


morning sun

by eskild



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, literally just chilling in bed and talking idk what else 2 say, morning cuddles )':
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eskild/pseuds/eskild
Summary: Teeny tiny scene of Isak and Even just chilling in bed???????? I'm so weak for bed cuddles idk it's all I want in life )-:





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally my first fic ever so idk whats going on really!!!! It's super tiny but I hope it's enjoyable anyway!!

10:34 on a Sunday, it was the beginning of spring and the sun had just begun coming back in the early mornings much to Isaks contentment, after 3 winter months with little to no sun his world always started to feel claustrophobic.  
Something about this winter had been different, though. The difference was currently lying next to him in bed, gently dragging his fingers through Isaks messy morning curls. 

The difference was Even, Even who had turned the dark and grey months of November and December into sparks, Even who had painted Isaks dull world with colour and brought him back from his slumber.  
Even had been Isaks rebirth, an early spring. 

They'd woken up early as usual, Evens running mind refusing to let him stay in bed any longer than absolutely necessary.  
It had been a slow morning; they'd made breakfast quietly, careful not to disturb the still sleeping flatmates, their intense whispering and Evens wheezing laughter to one of Isaks embarrassing stories only audible to one another.  
Sometimes when they'd do things like these, just the two of them together in some kind of domestic bliss, Isaks world would stop spinning. He'd see Evens smile, hear his laughter and his enthusiastic voice playfully teasing him and the realization of how the boy in front of him was his boyfriend, his, would come flooding down over him.  
It was a luck so overwhelming in a way that couldn't be shown or explained, the only thing Isak could do was to just take Evens face in his hands and kiss him softly, the response always a happy hum or a hand on his waist pulling him closer. 

A couple of hours later they were lying in Isaks bed, doing nothing but talking and cuddling, the radio playing softly in the background. 

They were lying face to face, Isak planting soft kisses all over Evens cheek and jawline as Even went still in his embrace, making Isak stop to give him a confused look.  
"The song?" Even said, his eyebrows raising and a smile spreading on his lips, Isaks eyeroll was almost painful as his memory got dragged back to the morning in the kitchen, Evens bobbing head lip syncing along to Gabrielle making him sigh loudly.  
"Again, really? Is you pointing out irrelevant songs on the radio to ruin my cuddly mood going to become a habit?" He asked, leaning back and giving Even a jokingly judging expression.  
Evens eyes went wide as he opened his mouth and closed it again, propping himself up on his elbow, "Okay, listen, it's heartbeat by Wham!, and maybe I am a sappy movie nerd but this is too much, even for me. We can't lie in your bed and make out in the morning sun while that shit is playing in the background!" he exclaimed, being interrupted halfway through his sentence by Isak snickering, "how is that any worse than lip syncing and making out to fem fine frøkner?!" Isak, now lying down on his back, said and looked up at Even. "It's not the same thing" Even replied more gently this time, his gaze softening, hand reaching out to once again touch Isaks hair. "Wham! makes it too much like an 80's movie. Fem fine frøkner didn't exist during the 80's" He continued after Isak gave him a sceptical look. 

"I thought a sappy scene from a movie was like, your ultimate relationship goal? Baz Lurhmann is the love of your life remember?", Even gasped "wrong, and wrong!". Isak gave him a pointed look. "Ok, maybe a tiny bit right, and wrong" he said as he leaned down to capture Isaks lips, pressing their lips together and cupping Isaks face in that tight way he always did. "I'm the man of your life, right? And you're mine." Even mumbled against Isaks lips. "Luhrmann is a close second though, admit it." Isak smirked as he pulled his arms around Evens neck, kissing him deeper this time.  
Even decided he'd rather keep on making out than break their kiss to answer, his hands caressing Isaks cheeks, then moving down to his neck and chest, smiling into the kiss as Isaks breathing started to become heavier. 

Isak bit down on his lip trying to stop the small sighs escaping his mouth as Even sucked on his neck and planted kisses behind the shell of his ear, knowing just the way to make Isak melt into his touch.  
"Even" Isaks voice was breathy, letting out whimpers as Evens thumb went inside the waistband of his boxers, tugging on them lightly. 

Isak would fondly remember this morning. Life was easy like this, he was safe and happy and never before had life felt more like it was just some cliché romantic movie than when he looked down and saw the sunlight turn parts of Evens hair and skin into gold as he kissed Isaks hipbone.

It was the beginning of spring and the sun was soft, Isaks heart felt light, and in that moment he begged the hours to slow down, wishing that the moment would never pass.  



End file.
